One Mixed up World
by Jellyfish on Steroids
Summary: The world is ruled by Vampires. Bella, a member of the human race seeks employment to esacape death or a life as one of the dammed. The Cullens employ her. But Love Strikes. What changes will have to be made to save Bella, from those who disagree?
1. Preface

**Hey Guys this was originally going tio be a one shot.  
But one of my friends (cough cough) said I should do it as a full story.  
So please read and review. And I hope you enjoy as its a little different.  
Am literally writing more to add right now. So chapter 1 should be up soon.  
Providing all those who read it REVIEW! :p  
Enjoy :)**

They're coming. Moving closer with every breath I take and every breath they don't. The anticipation in the room grows with every passing heartbeat. None of us know when that heart will cease to pump. The blame lies solely with me. Isabella Marie Swan. Member of the human race, living in a world controlled by Vampires. The truth is I fell in love, with the wrong kind, and I think he may have fallen in love with me. Edward Anthony Cullen, the sole reason for my existence and the reason for my oncoming death. I do not blame him, though he may blame himself. I am not afraid of death. I am not afraid to become one of them. I am only afraid to lose my life. Edward.

I cannot live without my life; I cannot live without my soul. As I took one look at the source of my beating heart, I finally understood exactly what Heathcliff meant. My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story....

**Reviews Please. :)  
Also check out my other story. Stepping Back to Step Forward. If you haven't already :)**


	2. Realisation

**I know not a lot of people are reading this fanfic, but I am having fun writing it, so I guess i'll carry  
on regardless, and if you are reading it well thanks...:)**

***Flashback***

"Bella, Bella…Bella!"

A rough shove awoke me. My mum was standing over me a disapproving frown stretched across her face; if she so much as blinked right now I swear her eyes could fall out.

"You're going to be late for school…again," she said.

I looked over in wonder to my nightstand wondering why my alarm clock hadn't woken me. My mum bent down and pulled it out from under a huge pile of clothes, it was beeping loudly.

"SHIT."

I quickly pulled myself out from the bed covers and yanked my school uniform from the top of Mount Laundry and ran to the bathroom. I pulled all my clothes on, then realised I forgot my knickers and let out a frustrated growl, ran back to my room in a mad panic and grabbed a pair of pants, not caring that they were white briefs. I ran a brush through my mess of a hair and cleaned my teeth whilst sitting on the toilet and cursing the day I forgot to put my clothes in the wash.

All the time whilst I was frantically rushing around in a mad flurry my mum stood in my bedroom doorframe shooting me looks that could kill. Charlie my dad was hollering up the stairs about how I had missed to school bus again and how now he was going to have to drive my again and it's a waste of his valuable time, blah, blah…blah. Seriously it was at times like this I wish my parents would just disappear, and it has to be said times like this were a regular occurrence in the Swan Household.

***End of Flashback***

"Bella!"

My eyes jumped open.

"Get your ass out of bed…" I sighed and turned over. "NOW!"

God she was so bossy. I groaned and stretched out my aching muscles.

"Your going out today and you are getting a job, okay," I sighed and briefly nodded my head, "good then you understand, now get up."

I pulled myself up of the couch that was currently my place of rest, and padded over to the bathroom. The entire time I was brushing my teeth and washing my face, Jessica was ranting and raving.

"I know you have had a rough time recently and it can't be easy for you and as your best friend I have tried to be supportive and understanding, but I have already put you up here for 3 months and I can't afford to have you living with me pro bono, so you need to move your scrawny butt of my couch…blah, blah, blah."

The funny thing about Jessica is how much she reminded me of Charlie. The way that she goes on and on and on. I had by this time moved on in my morning routine and moved back to the sitting room and was delving through the messy pile of clothes that cluttered up a good quarter of the room, I never did quite grasp the fact that clothes can be put away in drawers and wardrobes and they go in a washing machine when they got dirty, instead when they got dirty I just bought new ones, hence the massive pile of clothes.

Jessica was still going on. "I understand everything you have been through and I respect that it might take a lot of time to get over it, but I can't afford to have you dealing with it on my couch unless you start to pay some household costs. I mean its not that I don't know about the…the…erm."

She stalled; even she knew she had just crossed some invisible line. I sighed in response; I knew what she was talking about.

The vampires. They were the reason for well…everything. My having to leave school, the destruction of my house and the death of my parents. Before I had time to stop myself, my cheeks became suddenly damp with memories that started to leak from the corners of my eyes. I fell back down onto the sofa and I felt Jess's arm find its way around my back and my head located her shoulder.

Click…

"10 more people have been killed in the last four hours in Seattle by Vampires roaming the area, the vampires involved in these deaths are new borns and are thirst for blood."

Click…

" Vampires are starting to rule, a video link was posted on the much used site you tube earlier today, explaining the only way to survive death by vampire was too become a slave to them or become one of them"

…Click…

"How long before humans become extinct…

Click.

I decided to turn of the TV in the end, all the channels were the same now, even hollyoaks was turning into some bloody horror movie. It was all getting too much to bear.

Jess had left for work about half and hour ago and to be honest I couldn't wait to see her leave my head was throbbing and Jess's big mouth was not helping one bit. She had a job at a small modelling firm downtown in Port Angles.

I had already enquired upon the chances of getting a job there; apparently I am not cut out for it. So basically I don't have a qualification in how to be a stuck up cow 101. But hey whatever. Jess was potentially right I do need a job I have been taking advantage of Jess recently expecting her to pay for everything. So it was decided I was going to get a job…

I got up and wandered at a slow yet efficient pace across the room to the front door of the apartment. My pace was evidently to efficient as I tripped and my nose made contact with the rug in the hallway. That was going to leave a mark…somewhere. I got up and checked myself in the nearby mirror.

I looked terrible, my eyes were red and puffy after the crying earlier and my hair badly needed cutting and I was so pale and fragile looking. But under the circumstances I couldn't hope to look any better. So I grasped the door handle and stepped out the front door. Fresh air hit me hard.

It was only then, when I was standing outside the door to Jessica's apartment that I hadn't as much as set foot outside in weeks. So much had changed around me.

The quiet streets of Forks seemed even quieter than I have known them to be, and there was an odd taste to the air. A taste of death, destruction and…blood. I almost turned around and stepped back inside at that exact moment, I mean who was I kidding I couldn't do this, I was too weak, too heartbroken and all too well Weak.

Then I heard a noise, a sound no different to a snarl. That's when I decided to move forward and with some speed and praying that I wouldn't trip over any paving stones.

When I felt that I was safely around the corner, I stopped to draw breath, I was not a very athletic girl. Whilst catching my breath, I decided to look at the card Jess had given me about 2 weeks ago. I pulled it out of my chest pocket and glanced at it.

Mr Newton's job agency

112 Main Road

Forks

Washington

W11 4322

Right this was it Jess really was right I needed to do something with my life and getting a job seemed the right place to start. I decided to leap forward into the unknown and take up a new life as Bella Swan the scared and paranoid.

*** Flashback * **

"Bella, come on you can do it, I mean its only for a week and I promise if you don't like it you never have to go again."

"Renee, if she doesn't get out of my car soon, we are going to miss our flight, and if that happens heaven forbid."

I was sobbing loudly in the backseat. Mum had her arm around me trying to console me. I wasn't buying it.

"Dammit Bella, just get out of the car would you. Its only Ballet camp, its not like we are sending you off to war," Charlie was really getting steamed up by this point.

What he didn't seem to understand was that to me, he might as well be sending me to war, and that only made me cry harder. 15 minutes later I had stopped crying and was evicted from the car with my bags, and handed over to the care of a lady in a tutu with a tight pinched face. It was so scary that it started me crying all over again.

***End Flashback***

Come to think of it I have always be scared of everything. Spiders, Heights, Ballet and Blood. And Charlie would always say the same thing to answer my fears. "Grow up Bella." So that's what I was doing, I was gonna finally have to grow up…

**So I am working on the next chapter for my other story Stepping Back to Step Forward at the mo, but if anyone actually is  
reading this then, I shall put up a new chapter soon. if no one is i think i might just delete it. The following chapters should be better  
when she meets Mr Newton and gets a job as slave to the Cullens. :) So R & R if you are reading please xx**


End file.
